lion_king_best_friends_foreverfandomcom-20200213-history
Kula
Kula is a lioness cub from Lion King: Best Friends Forever. She is a friend of Simba and Nala and lives in the Pridelands with them. She is the daughter of an unnamed lioness. She has an romantic interest in Chumvi, Saro, one of Afua's cronies has feelings for Kula, but she is only interested in Chumvi. Personality Kula is a calm, loyal, reassuring, and sweet lioness cub who always follows the rules of her pride. She hates it when anybody doesn't follow the rules and chastises them about it. She is the best friend of Nala and Tama and is a friend of Simba's, but their friendship isn't really explored unlike hers with Tama and Nala. She can come off as cold sometimes, but she doesn't really mean to be cold, she just wants to give her friends tips and advice. She has a major crush on Chumvi who doesn't reciprocate feelings for her back. Saro, a friend of Afua has feelings for her, but she shows interest in Chumvi who doesn't show any interest in her back. Nala even jokes that Chumvi may be hiding his true feelings for Kula back and teases him about it causing him to yell that he doesn't like Kula in a romantic way. Kula has a habit of pouting when things don't go her way, her mother tries to help her with this problem by giving her advice. Kula hopes to someday give up pouting and hopes that Chumvi has feelings for her, this has to be revealed yet. History Kula is the daughter and only child of an unnamed lioness and she lives with her mother in Mufasa's pride. Appearances We want Nala!!!!!! Kula makes her debut in this episode when Simba approaches his friends telling them about other cubs coming to visit them. Kula gets excited squealing that she hopes there are cute boy cubs to which the boys roll their eyes. Nala walks up to the group with Tama who asks Kula if she wants to hang out. Later near the end of the episode, Kula is crying because she didn't get to meet a cute boy cub when Saro, one of Afua's closest friends and cronie approaches her revealing that he had feelings for her and gives her a rose promising to take her out on a date and leaves. Kula with the rose in her mouth goes to tell Simba and Nala about this. Wise Kula This episode focuses deeply on Kula. Kula is seen resting with her mother when she hears a noise and wakes up. She finds Simba and Chumvi jumping on rocks. She runs over to Chumvi nuzzling him while he tells her to get off him revealing that she had feelings for Chumvi. Simba chuckles and asks Kula if she wants to join them on an adventure and tells the cubs they are just waiting for Nala. Nala arrives telling Simba that Tama wanted to join them. Simba groans and Nala reminds him to be nice. Tama appears and says she will lead the cubs in their adventure, but Simba angrily tells her he will lead the cubs since he is the future king and he and Tama get into a fight while Nala yells at them to stop. Kula runs back to her mother asking her for permission to go on the adventure with her friends. Tojo wakes up in his mother's paws and asks to join them. Kula's mother agrees and tells Tojo to keep an eye on her daughter. Kula and Tojo join the cubs in their adventure beyond the Pridelands. Nala asks Simba where they are going and Simba tells her and the other cubs that it's a surprise. Tama rolls her eyes and demands Simba to just tell them where they are going, Simba just smiles at her and takes the lead. Meanwhile Simba's uncle, Scar was drinking at the waterhole when he saw the six cubs going on an adventure by themselves and he thinks that it's a perfect opportunity to eliminate his hate, Simba and his friends, Tojo, Kula, Chumvi, Tama, and Nala telling himself that it's six cubs to less worry about being in his way. Scar orders his hyena henchmen: Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed to kill Simba, Nala, Tojo, Kula, Chumvi, and Tama telling them that their mothers will never think to rescue them and he plans to tell their mothers that their cubs are dead. Kula who is last in line following the future king looks around and tells Simba that they should go back because they are not allowed beyond the Pridelands. Simba chuckles and decides to tell them his surprise: a hidden cave to explore. Kula is doubtful says that they might get hurt because of the hyenas roaming around that area. Simba reassures her that he can take on any hyena that comes to eat them. Kula is still doubtful tells Simba angrily that they should go back. Simba calls her a worrywart and continues to lead the group. Kula in anger goes back to Pride Rock to tell on the five cubs. Tojo stops and follows her. Shenzi and Banzai think it's a great opportunity to strike at Kula and Tojo while they are alone and take them to Scar to make Simba and his friends give up. The three hyenas corner Kula and Tojo who attempt to escape, but are grabbed by both hyenas and dragged away. While leading his friends, Simba notices that Kula and Tojo are missing, Tama rolls her eyes and tells Simba that he finally noticed that. Nala who is worried about Kula tells Simba that they should go look for Kula and Tojo. Chumvi agrees with Nala and Tama says she seconds the agreement. Upset at not being about to go explore the cave, Simba reluctantly agrees to Nala's plan and they go to find Kula and Tojo. Kula and Tojo are taken to Scar who questions the hyenas on why they didn't kill the two cubs and instead brought them to him and Banzai whispers his plan to Scar who thinks it's a great plan. He says that they will keep Kula and Tojo hostage until Mufasa and Simba rescue them and then tells the hyenas to kill all of them. Not having luck at finding Tojo and Kula, Simba is exhausted. Nala tells him that they should go tell Mufasa and tells Simba that Kula was right about this and that they never should've split up. Simba begins to think that Nala and Kula were both right. Back at the elephant graveyard, Tojo and Kula are tossed into a cage made of bones. Simba alerts his father, Mufasa who eyes snap open and he roars running to find Kula and Tojo before they could get hurt. Simba tells his friends that they must follow Mufasa and his friends agree and they follow Mufasa. Scar is creating a ransom note by using his claws to claw a tree stump and he tosses the stump with his teeth. Simba finds the stump and tells his friends that both Kula and Tojo were kidnapped and are being held hostage. Mufasa finds the other stump with the ransom message and rushes to the Elephant Graveyard. Kula is crying while stuck in the bone cage, Tojo attempts to comfort her and tries to find a way to escape. Mufasa leaps into view and sees the hyena looming towards the two cubs who are shaking in fear. He attacks the hyenas while Simba and his friends lead Kula and Tojo to safety. Kula tries to tell Simba that his uncle works with the hyenas, but Simba just shrugs it off not believing her. Tojo backs her up, but Simba doesn't believe any of it because he loves his uncle deeply and says that his uncle could never be that cruel. Mufasa catches up to the cubs and angrily chastises Simba about putting his friends in danger. Kula explains that if it hadn't been for Simba, then she and Tojo could have died. Mufasa then softens and tells the cubs to follow him back to Pride Rock. Simba apologizes to Kula for his behavior and Kula accepts it telling him next time he should probably listen to her, Simba agrees. The episode ends with Scar yelling at the hyenas for letting Kula and Tojo go and tells them that their plan was a bust making the three hyenas cry and cower in fear. Category:Females Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Cubs Category:Daughters Category:In Love Category:Mufasa's Pride Category:Lions of the Pridelands Category:Childhood friends Category:Nala's friends Category:Simba's friends